


Escape into the Wild

by JinfoBaggins



Series: The Untold Stories [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Escape, Flying is Fun, Forbidden Forest, Freedom, Gen, Monologue, Non-Human Character, That tree is crazy, crash, different point of view, exhausted, fall out of the sky
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 04:34:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11684175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JinfoBaggins/pseuds/JinfoBaggins
Summary: Fed up of being bossed around by the Weasley's, the flying car makes a bid for freedom after the long exhausting flight to Hogwarts. A monologue from the point of view of the flying car.





	Escape into the Wild

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you enjoy this! Comments and feedback are greatly appreciated.
> 
> Also, if there's any other non-human character you want a story from, let me know and I shall do my best to provide!

Yay! Time for another trip out! Bored of being stuck inside in that tatty old garage. So glad to be out moving again. Although, I am a little bit full. I think basically the whole family has decided to cram inside with a load of luggage and owls and whatnot. It’s okay I suppose just not entirely comfortable for me. And they keep forgetting stuff! Goodness me that must be like the third time we’ve had to turn back now to pick something up.

C’mon I want an adventure! I mean it’s better than being shut up inside all day but we’re just driving slowly in traffic. On the road. What’s the point of being a flying car if they’re not going to let you fly?! Boring. Ooh wait, the one who created me is considering something, he wants to turn on one of his adaptations! Yes, do it! Do it! Oh no, never mind. The woman told him not to. I don’t think she likes me that much. Maybe next time we can do something fun.

Oh look, we’re here. At a train station or something. Oh, I see, I’m not even the main form of transport for them. Charming. Am I not trusted to go all the way to wherever they’re off to? How rude. Well they’ve all unloaded and now I just have to sit and wait until they return I suppose. At least it’s a nice day. Shame there’s no other interesting cars coming by. Most of them don’t seem to be intelligent like me. They are literally just machines! How terrible that life must be!

Someone’s coming! It’s not my creator, it’s one of his little ones and another one. They’re loading all their stuff back up in me. Oooh they’re running away! This could be a fun adventure. Yes! They’re going to fly me. Oh, I LOVE being in the sky. So much fun. And I’m invisible! Yeah, that’s right. I can do invisible. Beat that useless machine cars! Can you do invisible? NO. Just me! I’m the talented one.

Okay this has been quite a long flight. Kinda getting a tad boring now. And I’m really tired. Not sure I can stay invisible for much longer. We must be landed soon now surely? We’ve been flying like FOREVER. That’s just mean. Can’t they see I’m tired. Jeez every car need a break from flying now and then. Arrrgh nope that’s it. Can’t keep up the invisibility any longer. Damn. Oh

And now they’re annoyed that I can’t stay invisible. Excuse me. Have you ever tried defying gravity and light at the same time? I’m trying okay. I just clearly don’t have that much stamina. No stop hitting my button! Don’t do that! That’s car abuse! If I could go invisible I would. Urgh. Oh, so now we have to fly in the clouds. Where’s the fun in that then? I can’t see anything now. Oh, we’ve dipped down again. AND NOW WE’RE BEING CHASED BY A TRAIN! WE ARE ACTUALLY BEING CHASED BY A TRAIN! Yes, the train is a little bit faster than me. Yes, it is gaining on us. How about, I don’t know STEER OFF THE TRAIN TRACKS?! Few there we go, finally they get a bit of sense. Crazy children.

It’s dark now. And I’m actually exhausted. I’ve had enough of this. Just let me land already. I can’t go on much longer. Ah my engine is faltering. Come on humans, please let me land. Aaand my engine has cut out. Great. We’re now falling from the sky. I did try and warn you stupid children. Yes, thank you, I’m trying to restart my engine. I don’t want to crash any more than you do. Oh, he’s got out his wand and waving it. Hmm that could work. Or not. Okay one last push and I swear to the almighty car maker that I will never go on such a stupid long flight ever again. I am so done with this. And yes! Engine is back on. We can land and – WHY ARE THEY STEERING ME INTO A TREE?! THERE IS A TREE THERE! ARE YOU BLIND?! 

And yep. We’ve smacked straight into a tree. How rude. I fly you all this way and you repay me by crashing into a tree. And look, the tree clearly doesn’t like being hit either. It’s fighting back. Sorry tree! It wasn’t my fault! It was these idiots and – OUCH! That hurt. Stupid tree hit me hard. That’s my windscreen, you nasty tree. HOW DARE YOU! Take that! And that! See how you like being crashed into! Hah! Okay that just appears to make the tree angrier. Tree is slightly bigger than me. Abort, abort, abort! I have just had enough of this. 

Right there we go! Out of reach of that crazy tree. Haha you can’t move! You can’t get me! Oh yeah! There’s still those kids in me. Nope, you are not telling me what to do ever again. I’ve had enough of you humans. Tiring me out and then crashing me! No thank you! That’s it. Out you go. And your luggage. Don’t bother me again. I’m going to escape to the wild. There’s a huge forest over there. Maybe they’ll have some wild cars I can make friends with. No more humans for me! I shall go adventuring on my own and be my own boss! Goodbye silly humans! So long! This car is now free!


End file.
